


Weaponized

by emeralddarkness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassination, Excepting (sort of) the identity of the Soldier and some speculative personality bits mostly, Gen, Kinda not really Bucky technically, Not really spoilers actually, Pre-TWS, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/pseuds/emeralddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just inside the Austrian border, 1944.</p><p>No it wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaponized

It was just inside the Austrian border, 1944, and the pine trees soaring above and all around like the roof of a cathedral were the best shelter to be had from the oncoming rain.

No it wasn’t.

The Soldier was accustomed, as much as he could be, to these occasional intrusions of thought. They would flicker across his mind as color or sound or strings of numbers that were as irrelevant as the babble of voices in a crowd. Occasionally the random thoughts were disorientating, distressing, but this was a flaw in the matrix. He had been made and then remade to change the world, and so he deliberately ignored the glitches as well as he could and did not think if possible. Thinking, beyond the strategy necessary to enact orders when those orders had not come with a strategy or that strategy failed, was a liability.

The cybernetic arm had enough sensors installed that he could ‘feel’ the rifle against his metal hand. It was not the same as touching a thing with the hand that remained flesh, but it was enough to allow him to avoid accidentally crushing anything he touched. That was an addition from some years back, there was still an occasional dysphoria when he reached for something and felt it, but it made him a more efficient weapon. It was because he was an efficient weapon that he was kept, it was because he was an efficient weapon that he had been brought out, and it was because he was an efficient weapon that now he was sighting down the barrel through a cathedral of trees.

He squeezed the trigger. A kilometer and a half away, a figure crumpled soundlessly to the ground.

It was because he was an efficient weapon that he could make that kill shot.

The Soldier unloaded the spent casing and turned, then walked through the trees and back to the handlers waiting with the black car a hundred meters below on the road. They had not had to let him stray far to complete his mission, this time, which was good. The smaller the radius, the more efficient the mission, the better the Soldier.

The Mission was complete; the world was changed. It was time to be unmade again. The Soldier climbed into the car behind his handlers and sat quietly as he was taken back to its base, and ignored the numbers playing in the back of his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write because there was so much I wanted to put in that the Soldier wouldn't remember, so I had to keep editing and re-editing and taking out bits I was quite fond of. C'est la vie.
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, I'd love to hear from you with a review.


End file.
